


The real origin of Jessica Jones

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: I always say that Jessica Jones is Fuffy's love child, so here is the fic that proves it.





	1. Kinder Surprise

Blood froze in Faith's veins when she heard Buffy scream her name from the bathroom. She ran upstairs as fast as she could and burst inside. Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bath, staring at the pregnancy test. 

“Buffy? What the fuck?”- Faith asked, Buffy looked beyond freaked out, and the first thought that appeared in Faith’s mind was that Buffy cheated on her and got pregnant.

“Buffy, what is the goddamn meaning of this?!”- Faith yelled again when she saw the test was positive. “HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKIN CHEATING ON ME?!”- she screamed, feeling like her heart just got cut to pieces. She thought they were in a good place, for almost four years now. How could Buffy have done something like that? 

Faith was seeing red and Buffy whispered just “How…?” and continued staring into nothing.

“HOW what?! The fucking question is WHO, Buffy?! Who did you screw around with behind my back?!”- Faith yelled and pulled Buffy up from the edge of the bath and pushed her against the wall. She wanted to punch her, but she somehow stopped herself. Her whole body was shaking with anger; she couldn’t believe it was happening. 

“I didn’t… it was just you, Faith!”- Buffy yelled, finally managing to pull herself together. “I never cheated on you!”

“Just how dumb do you think I am?! YOU ARE FUCKIN’ PREGNANT AND I DON’T HAVE ANY MALE PARTS! Stop fuckin’ lying to me or I will punch you!”

“I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH ANYONE ELSE! I DON’T KNOW HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE!”- Buffy screamed, her eyes were liquid fire, and Faith realized she really was telling the truth.

“What’s going on?! Why are you two yelling?!”- Dawn had just arrived home when she heard Faith yell about Buffy screwing someone else. It sounded insane, her sister loved Faith.

“I’m pregnant…”- Buffy whispered and Faith was just gonna ask “How?” once again when Dawn said “Willow… of course.”

“What the fuck? What do you know that we don’t?”- Buffy asked, and she swore, which so wasn’t like her. 

“Remember the spell she performed last week? To get Tara pregnant? Tara isn’t pregnant, but… you apparently are.”

“I… I’m gonna kill Willow!”- Buffy said, but without actual anger behind her words. 

“I’m gonna be a daddy!”- Faith suddenly realized what was happening and a huge smile lit up her face. Buffy looked at her and thought that she never loved her more than at that moment. 

Buffy pulled her into a tight hug and then suddenly yelled at her “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU THOUGHT I CHEATED ON YOU, FAITH!”

“B… I… what would you have thought?!”- Faith defended herself, but she felt bad for assuming the worst straight away. Had she thought about it, she would have seen there was no freaking way… They barely spent any time apart. If they were apart it was because they were both at work. Buffy worked as a guidance counselor and Faith worked as a private investigator and they sometimes went patrolling, together. 

“Come on, Buff, cut her some slack. You would have probably reacted the same way.”- Dawn tried to reason with her sister because she knew they loved each other more than anything and she didn’t wanna see them fight anymore.

“Fine, I guess you both have a point. God, I need a drink.”- Buffy sighed, feeling so confused and overwhelmed. 

“You’re not supposed to drink, you’re pregnant. I will have a drink, though, for both of us.”- Faith said, caught Buffy’s hand and led her downstairs. She poured herself a JD and made lemonade for Buffy and Dawn. Even though Dawn was now almost twenty years old, Faith still thought of her as a kid. 

“Faith, I can have ONE drink. I have enhanced Slayer metabolism, remember?”- Buffy pouted. She wasn’t a big drinker, she hardly ever drank, but these circumstances were really EXTRAORDINARY.

She pouted a little, but she actually thought it was really sweet that Faith was so concerned about her and the baby. Of course, she’d never use the word ‘sweet’ to describe Faith aloud. She liked her head attached to her shoulders. 

“You can have a tiny little sip.”- Faith gave in and handed Buffy her own glass. 

“Oh my god, Buffy, it just hit me… I’M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!”- Dawn squealed excitedly and both Slayers just had to giggle.

Buffy sipped Faith’s JD and made the cutest frown, shook her head with her tongue out, and Faith laughed- her girl really wasn’t a drinker, she was hilarious.   
They almost forgot that they wanted to kick Willow’s ass for giving them such a scare, but they quickly remembered it when Willow and Tara entered the house and said “Hey, guys, we’re back!”

Pointed glares coming from Buffy, Faith and Dawn made them falter a bit, they didn’t understand what was happening.

“Is everything ok? Is another Apocalypse happening?”- Tara asked, and sat on the couch next to Dawn. Willow continued standing, her brow furrowed as she thought about all the things that could have gone wrong. 

Still, she gasped, surprised, when Buffy said “I’m pregnant.”

“What? How?”- Willow and Tara asked at once, they couldn’t understand how it had happened. 

“You tell me. You were the one trying to get T pregnant and now suddenly the bun is in the wrong oven. You shoulda warned us about the possibility of it happening.”- Faith almost growled and poured herself another JD. She was a bit mad at Willow because she never thought about consequences magic had on people. She thought she should have learned that already, especially after bringing Buffy back to life.

Tara had died and Willow almost destroyed the world. The Powers That Be thought they owed Buffy a favor for saving the world time and time again, so they gave her a chance to have one wish granted. Buffy could have chosen anything, and she considered bringing her mother back, but she was too selfless and thoughtful for that. Her mother had lived a good life, and Tara’s had been stolen from her, from Willow. Buffy thought that they deserved another chance, so she gave it to them.

The look on Willow’s face when Tara walked into the Scottish castle was enough for Buffy. There were tears and kisses and hugs and more tears. It was beautiful. Buffy figured that at least one Scooby love story should have a happy ending. 

At that time, she had just started having sex with Faith, but she’d never imagine they’d last so long. It was supposed to be just sex, and it was supposed to be a secret, but of course, something had gone wrong and the whole Gang had burst into Buffy’s bedroom during… well. 

“I didn’t think it was possible. Tara didn’t get pregnant and I thought the spell had gone wrong. I guess it did go wrong, but I don’t understand how Buffy got pregnant instead.”- Willow frowned, trying to remember the incantation.

“I’m gonna be a daddy!”- Faith grinned and kissed Buffy, who smiled back and said “She just loves saying that…”

“I’m gonna have a little niece, I’m sure of it. I mean, The Chosen Two shaking up… so much girl power…”- Dawn commented and Buffy’s eyes widened almost comically and she had to ask “What?”

“Shacking up. Oh my god, Faith, do you remember what we were doing while Willow and Tara were performing the spell?”- Buffy suddenly connected the dots and blushed.

“We didn’t wanna be in the way, so we went to your room and… Damn, B, that was EPIC, no wonder that magic chose us! Mad skills, dude, mad skills…”- Faith grinned, feeling pretty pleased with herself. She wandered off in thoughts for a while, smiling… and she suddenly turned serious.   
“Wait… we can still have sex, right?”

“Yeah, just not too rough and wild. No breaking furniture and stuff like that.”- Tara teased a little, she couldn’t help it. Those two together were like a tornado; nothing in their path was safe.

“We can do it slowly, right? We have done it before… Not too many times, but… “- Faith thought out loud, and nobody really wanted to know details about their sex lives. They had heard quite a lot of it until Willow remembered to soundproof their room, and Dawn pointed it out and stopped Faith in the middle of her rambling.

“Not sorry, Dusk. Plus, if you hadn’t heard us having sex, you might have never ended up with Kennedy. Where is she, anyway?”

“She’s training with the SIT’s. She should be here soon. And, eww, thinking about my sister having sex definitely didn’t make me wanna go get some!”

“Thank god.”- Buffy sighed and sipped a bit more of Faith’s JD when she realized Faith wasn’t looking.

“Hey, B, not cool!”- Faith snapped out of her little trance and took the glass away from Buffy. “My mom was drunk throughout the pregnancy and most of my childhood, and MY kid won’t be an addict before it’s even born.”

Everybody knew that Faith hated talking about her childhood and her mother, so they were all taken aback when she brought it up. They were touched because Faith already cared about the baby more than her own mother had ever cared about anything.

“I’m sorry, babe. You don’t find out you’re magically pregnant every day… won’t happen again.”- Buffy said and frowned when she remembered she needed to tell everyone. 

“I’ll keep the baby a secret for three months, for good luck. Ok?”- she said eventually and Faith looked at her curiously.

“You’re strangely superstitious for someone who spent most of her life slaying all kinds of boogeymen, B.”  
Faith looked at her girlfriend and thought she’d never loved her more than at that moment. She looked at Buffy and she saw an angel and she hoped their kid, hopefully daughter, would be the miniature version of Buffy. The brunette wasn’t a very modest person, she was very well aware that she was hot and sexy, but she still thought that Buffy was a whole new level of beautiful.  
She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. So, the next morning, when Buffy headed to work, she went to the jeweler and bought an engagement ring. She wanted to do the whole thing right: proposal, wedding, baby. It never occurred to her that she’d have her own family, a real family. She didn’t think she was built for that, but then the Hurricane Buffy happened and she suddenly wanted it all. Life was too short to put things off, anyway.


	2. Faith's Happiest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it feel like to experience perfect happiness? Faith is happy she can't lose her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

When three months passed, Buffy finally revealed the big news to everyone. She was thrilled to announce she and Faith were having a baby girl and she couldn't wait for the baby to come. Faith was like a whole new person, she looked after Buffy and wouldn't let her go patrolling even if the new Slayers offered to go with her to keep her safe. Faith took the role of THE Slayer upon herself, Buffy deserved a good rest. No way she was gonna allow anything to happen to her or the baby.

Faith decided to organize dinner, and she invited the whole Gang over: Xander, Willow, Tara, Giles, Dawn, Kennedy, even Andrew. Nobody was allowed in the kitchen while she cooked, not even Buffy. Nobody even knew that Faith could cook; it was a big surprise…

She prepared mac and cheese and roasted chicken with jacket potatoes, and she was happy and proud because she didn’t burn anything- it all smelled delicious and she couldn’t wait to eat.

Willow and Tara were in charge of decorations, and she told Buffy, Dawn and Kennedy to go buy booze and non-alcoholic beverages. Andrew and Xander compiled a playlist of songs that meant something to her and Buffy.

Giles was the only one who had nothing to do, and Faith asked him to join her in the kitchen. He thought she wanted him to set the table, but it turned out she’d already done it.

“What can I help you with? Faith, it smells really nice…”- Giles said, suddenly feeling very proud of Faith. She’d come so far, changed so much, and it was obvious that she adored Buffy.

“Actually… just one thing.”- Faith said vaguely and took a tiny box out of her pocket.

“Is that a…”- Giles stared at the ring, emotions he felt almost blinded him.

“I’m gonna propose to B. I know she considers you her father, so… Thought I’d do it the right way.”

“Are you asking me…”- Giles swallowed hard and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes with a handkerchief before tears spilt down his face.

“Her hand. Do I have your blessing, G?”

“Oh, Faith…”- he whispered and pulled her into a little awkward, but tight hug… “You have my blessing. I wish you both all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you, Giles.”- Faith said and slowly pulled away from him, to put the ring back into her pocket. She wasn’t one for sharing emotions, so she swallowed hard and went back to preparing food. Giles gave her a little smile, nodded and left her in peace.

An hour later, everything was prepared and everyone dived into delicious food. Faith was happy cause everyone said it was delicious.

“From now on, you’re the family chef… I can’t cook to save my life. Thank you for this, babe.”- Buffy said and kissed her lips slowly.

“Yeah, Faith, this was awesome. I think I might burst.”- Xander said, and patted his belly. They all thought dinner was Faith’s way to celebrate the baby, so they were all surprised when Faith stood up, cleared her throat and said “Thank you all for coming. I have something to say, so please don’t interrupt me, cause I might chicken out.”

She glanced at Giles, who nodded slowly and she felt encouraged as she turned to Buffy and took the ring box out. Buffy looked so surprised, she couldn’t form a word, so she just waited for Faith to say what she wanted.

“B… You’re the most amazing woman in the world, and I know you’ll be an amazing mother too. I couldn’t and don’t want to imagine my life without you. You saved me in so many ways and taught me to love- both you and myself. Thank you for that… Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?”- she knelt down and opened the box to show Buffy the ring.

Buffy looked so overwhelmed and happy, she didn’t know what to say, she just looked at Faith and the ring and a tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled Faith up and kissed her with all she had.

“Yes! Yes, Faith, I’ll marry you! I love you so much!”

Buffy thought that Faith looked breathtakingly beautiful when she smiled and kissed her again.

They received a loud round of applause and cheering when Faith placed the ring on Buffy’s finger.

“Wow, I never thought this would happen to me.”- Buffy said, staring at the ring in awe.

“Trust me, neither did I.”- Faith smile and kissed her FIANCEE.

How was it even possible to feel that happy?

**********

The next nine months weren't the easiest for any member of the Scooby Gang. Buffy's mood swings were driving everyone crazy, and Faith hated that she couldn't help her stop puking and feeling yucky. She still thought that Buffy was the most beautiful woman in the world, but her fiancée didn’t really agree with her.

It was a huge relief when Buffy’s water broke, and even though everyone started freaking out, Faith was strangely calm and collected. There was finally something she could do to help! She caught her girl, ran to the car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.

Faith thought she’d get a heart attack as she watched Buffy give birth to their child, she couldn’t stand to hear Buffy scream and moan in pain.

“FAITH, OHHHH GOD!”, Buffy screamed and squeezed Faith’s hand so tightly Faith also yelled in pain. Buffy was drenched in sweat when the baby finally decided to come out, and she was so exhausted and relieved she actually started crying. Faith watched, hypnotized, as the doctor cut off the umbilical cord and handed her the baby.

She was holding their daughter and she was shaking with excitement and a bit of fear. This perfect little creature was her responsibility now and she wanted to make her the happiest girl in the world.

“B… You’ve made it. You’ve given us this perfect gift… I love you.”, Faith whispered and kissed Buffy’s forehead gently as she placed the baby in her arms.

Buffy couldn’t take her eyes off the baby. She couldn’t believe it was possible to love something so completely… She could barely hear her own voice when she said “Faith… she looks just like you.”

“She’s got your nose.”, Faith grinned and continued looking at the baby, mesmerized. She always thought that babies looked like little aliens, but the baby in her arms was perfect.

“Our little Jessica is perfect…”, Buffy whispered as tears rolled down her face.

“She really is. Come on, babe, get some rest now… I’ll watch over both of you. I love you, Buffy Anne Summers.”, Faith said and caught the baby into her arms.

“Lehane. Summers- Lehane, babe. Just like Jessica. I love you too, Faith…”, but whispered and closed her eyes. She was absolutely shattered after over eight hours of labor. She couldn’t imagine how women without superpowers did it.

Faith kissed her forehead and sat on the chair next to the bed, still holding Jessica. She didn’t wanna let go of her… The baby wrapped her tiny fingers around Faith’s thumb and she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Love you, little Slayer. I’ll protect you and your mommy with my life…”, Faith whispered and kissed the top of Jessica’s head. Those dark brown eyes looked up at her and Faith melted completely. She couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her face.

_This is the happiest moment of my life, _Faith thought as she slowly wiped tears away.

**********

Jessica was a good baby. She was spoiled rotten because she was the first baby in the Slayer Headquarters and everybody adored her.

Buffy and Faith were the happiest women in the world, and they didn't think it was possible to feel more fulfilled, but it happened when their wedding day arrived.

Buffy's dress was long and white, Dawn kept calling her The Slayer Princess and crying and squealing in excitement.

“You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen, Buffy. Faith will pass out when she sees you. I’m humbled to have the honor to walk you down the aisle.”, said Giles, his eyes sparkling with tears of love and pride.

“You’ve been like a father to me since the day I met you, Giles. I wouldn’t accept anyone else to give me away… I just keep wishing my mom was here.”, Buffy whispered and took a deep breath not to cry cause she didn’t wanna ruin her make up.

“You’re the best daughter anyone could wish for. I’m proud that you think of me as your father. I love you, Buffy. I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Giles’ words touched Buffy to the core and she hugged him tightly, unable to find words to express what she wanted to say.

Faith chose Xander to take her down the aisle, Willow and Tara were ‘best men’- Faith hated that expression with a passion, so she chose to call them ‘best women’, and Dawn and Kennedy were the brides’ maids.

“I’m so happy I get to give you away. Something is finally right with the world.”, Xander said when he showed up in her room just before the ceremony.

A few of the Slayers in Training, SAT’s, were musically talented so they formed a band and started playing five minutes before the brides were supposed to come down.

It was spring, the trees blossomed and it was nice and warm, and they thought it was the perfect day to get married.

Faith got there first, holding Xander under his arm. She was wearing a lovely dress, the same model as Buffy’s, but black. They often joked they were polar opposites, yin and yang, so it felt logical. Her brown hair was lifted in a simple bun, and she wore a bit of mascara and red lipstick.

She walked to the altar Xander had built for them, it was covered in white roses and Faith couldn’t help picking out one when she saw Buffy and Giles walk toward her. Her heart beat so fast she thought it would explode.

Buffy looked absolutely stunning in her white dress, her blonde locks falling down her shoulders. Her lips glistened with light pink lip gloss and Faith just couldn’t wait to kiss her.

Tara, Willow, Kennedy and Dawn, who was holding Jessica, were sitting in the first row and they all had happy smiles plastered on their faces.

But, Buffy’s smile was radiant, and Faith couldn’t look away. She wanted that smile to stay on her face forever.

A minister, who was an Afro American woman, smiled and opened her book and waited for Buffy and Giles to approach.

Willow and Tara stood up and joined the brides, who caught each other’s hand and stared into each other’s eyes as the minister, Tanya, was reading. When it was time to say “I do”, they said it at the same time and smiled lovingly at each other.

They exchanged rings and kissed slowly, but passionately.

“I love you, B.”, Faith whispered. “I thought that all the versions of my vows sounded stupid, so I just wanna say I love you and Jessica more than it was possible to love anything…”

Buffy’s eyes shone with tears as she spoke, looking into those dark brown eyes that she loved so much “Thank you for making me so happy… I love you Faith, and I’m yours now and forever.”

They kissed again and everyone cheered.

“Get the party started!”, Faith yelled and everybody ran to hug them and congratulate. Jessica started crying cause of all the noise and loud music and Dawn kept rocking her to make her calm down. Baby’s brown eyes watched everything curiously, but she wouldn’t stop crying until Faith caught her into her arms and said “Hey there, beautiful… No crying, this is a happy, happy day!”

Buffy took a camera and snapped a photo of her favorite girls in all the world, and then Dawn took a photo of the three of them together.

One person couldn’t make it to the wedding because it was a very sunny day, but Angel appeared as soon as the sun went down.

Both Buffy and Faith meant the world to him and he was happy for them even though he still loved Buffy deeply. He knew that he always would, but he also knew he’d never be able to give her a wedding in the sun and a normal life… Faith was a much better fit for her.

“Came as soon as I could.”, he smiled and first hugged Buffy, then Faith.

“Thanks, A. This can’t be easy for you.”, Faith said, she couldn’t even imagine how she’d feel if the situation was reversed and if she had to watch Buffy marry him. She thought she’d probably go on a drinking and killing spree.

“This is Jessica. Baby girl, this is Angel.”- Buffy said and handed her to Angel, who held her as if she was the most fragile china piece.

“Faith Jr.”, Angel smiled and touched her nose gently when Buffy said “She’s got my nose.”

“She does.”, he agreed and swallowed hard. Buffy looked so happy, which made her breathtakingly beautiful.

“Angel, cake?”, Dawn’s voice made Angel snap out of his thoughts.

“For a moment I thought you’d called me Angel-cake. Had a friend who called me that even though I kept telling him not to. I’d like a slice, please.”, he said, trying to act as normal as possible.

He kissed the top of Jessica’s head and said “I’m Uncle Angel, and I’ll ALWAYS look after you.”

“You really will. Damn, dude, you’ll be the same when we’re dust.”, Faith commented and instantly regretted it when she noticed how Angel’s face darkened with sadness, but he was determined not to show it so he said “Ohh, I think someone needs nappy changing! Can I do it?”

“Feel free!”, Faith grinned and caught Buffy’s hand as they followed Angel and Jessica to their bedroom.

Angel was very gentle and careful and Jessica kept smiling and giggling… “You can babysit any time you like!”, Buffy smiled when she caught her clean baby and kissed her head.

“I would love that… Ladies, I’m going out to make sure this place is safe for this little princess…”, Angel kissed Jessica and headed out.

“Thank you, Angel.”, Buffy said and gave him a warm smile.

Faith kissed her wife as soon as Angel left, and realized that the word WIFE sounded beyond perfect. She was forever bound to the most amazing woman and she couldn’t wait to start discovering all the miracles of love and family…


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's a PI who gets an interesting case and Buffy knows how to calm her down.... *hot stuff*

Buffy, who was a guidance counselor in a local High School, was now on maternity leave and enjoying it even though she did miss the kids she'd grown to really care about. She just couldn't get the idea that all High Schools were on a Hellmouth, metaphorical or not, out of her head. Those kids needed someone to stand between them and the forces of darkness.

They needed a Slayer. But they also needed a friend.

Spending time with Jessica filled Buffy's heart with the purest love... The kid looked more and more like Faith with each passing day, and she kept falling in love with them both over and over again.

Since Buffy couldn't work and they needed money, Faith decided to get a real job for once. When she'd discovered she was good with a camera, she started working as a Private Investigator.

Lurking around and taking photos of cheating people was pretty fun, and the money was also great. Some people were willing to pay good sums to dig up dirt on their business partners or significant others. There were people who didn’t like what Faith would dig up, and they’d get violent, but Faith was strong enough to take care of those situations.

Kennedy was promoted to “a leader of the Baby Slayers”, as Faith liked to call the SIT’s, and she was actually doing a great job. Junior was growing up and Faith was proud of her. She was a much more pleasant company now that she was dating Dawn, it was obvious they were happy together.

Faith loved her job, and after a while she got really great at it, too. She wasn’t just getting cheating cases anymore, there were some very important ones, which made them a bit dangerous too, but Faith loved the thrill of it all. She always said she was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

One day, while she was sitting in her office in the castle and going through photos of her last case, a phone rang.

“Jeri, hey!”, Faith exclaimed, surprised. “You wanna hire me? Wicked!”, Faith loved the idea. Jeri, her full name Jeryn Hogarth, was a kick ass lawyer she’d met in New York before she moved to Scotland to be with Buffy. When Jeri mentioned what she was willing to pay for the job, Faith’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

Fifty thousand dollars.

Faith listened as Jeri explained she needed her to find a guy named Kevin Thompson, who was apparently a total mastermind and a very shady person. Jeri had thought he would make a good asset if she could make him work with her… Thompson was barely twenty years old, but he knew how to play the game. He got rich quickly, since he’d experimented on people from early age, but of course, the public didn’t know that… Jeri might not have asked Faith to check him out if she’d known that ‘little’ information.

It was interesting to look for that guy, and Faith spent most of her days digging online with Willow’s help. Shady part of the Internet had some info on Kevin Thompson, and Faith’s spidey sense started tingling. She didn’t like that guy and she had a wicked bad feeling about it all. But, Jeri had already paid her half of the money and she couldn’t let her down now.

Fifty thousand dollars was more than most people earned a year, and now she had mouths to feed…

“Faith, baby, come to bed. You’ve been working your ass off for days, take a break…”, Buffy stood behind her wife and gently massaged her shoulders. Her muscles were knots because of all the tension she had to deal with. Buffy didn’t like to see Faith tense like that, she just wished she’d drop the case…

“Who is this guy anyway?”, Buffy asked when she saw the photo of him. He was young, his hair was scruffy and his big brown eyes made her shiver a little. They were so… serial killery, and paired with a wide, but cold smile they made Buffy’s stomach clench in discomfort. This guy was bad news and she didn’t want Faith anywhere near him.

The purple suit he was wearing reminded Buffy of Jack Nicholson’s Joker, which so wasn’t helping the insane serial killer image in her head.

“A very big fish, apparently. Some people online refer to him as The Purple Man, some call him The Devil and some know him as Kilgrave and it took me a while to figure out if was all the same man. Uh… I am tired. I’ll just shower quickly and join you in bed, babe.”

Buffy kissed her slowly. “Just be careful, Fai. My spidey sense is tingling…”

“So is mine. Big time. But I’ve got twenty-five thousand dollars and I’ll get as much when I find him.”

“It’s not all about the money, babe…”, Buffy pointed out and gently ran her fingers over Faith’s worried face.

“I know, I know, baby, but now I have you and Jessica to worry about. I wanna give her everything I never had.”, the look on Faith’s face made Buffy’s heart ache, and she kissed her slowly, but deeply.

“I love you for it, Faith… I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Faith kissed her wife- she just loved calling Buffy HER wife, and whispered: “Wanna join me in the shower, beautiful?”

Her mind jumped to sex every time they kissed. She always wanted her.

“Yeah… Jess is sleeping in Dawn’s room, anyway. Sis thought we needed some alone time.”

A big smile lit up Faith’s face and she instantly forgot tiredness and anxiety she was feeling.

“Remind me to buy her something tomorrow. She’s my hero…”. Faith grinned, pressed Buffy against the wall and kissed her passionately. Her breath hitched when she pulled off Buffy’s sleeping T-shirt and she was naked underneath.

It was a great thing that their bedroom had a bathroom attached, so they jumped in the shower as soon as they got naked.

They were both so passionate, kissing and touching each other all over… “God, it’s been four days since we last had sex…”, Faith growled as she pushed her fingers inside her gorgeous wife…

“I… oh god, I missed you…”, Buffy moaned loudly, and let Faith lift her up, press her against the tiles and fuck her hard and fast- that was their favorite way.

Faith loved to hear Buffy’s moans and feel Buffy’s hands squeeze her breasts or bite into her shoulder as she was being hit by an orgasm… Buffy was so sexy when she orgasmed, Faith didn’t think she’d ever get tired of that…

“Oh, god, Faaaith!”, Buffy moaned, she was so close and feeling so hot she didn’t even notice that the water had gone cold. Faith kissed her hard and grinned when Buffy came… Her legs went weak and some serious strength was needed to keep her standing. She gently wrapped a towel around her blonde princess and carried her to bed, thinking that she’d need some time to recover, but Buffy was more than ready to return the favor…

As soon as Faith lay down, Buffy was in between her legs, licking enthusiastically. “Mmmm, babe, you’re wet… and yummy…”, Buffy moaned and as she lapped faster.

She blindly looked for the double dildo in her drawer and when she found it, she pushed it inside Faith, who moved her hips to push the other side in Buffy’s wet pussy. They kissed and touched as their thrust harder and harder, fighting for dominance. Buffy knew that Faith preferred being ‘on top’, so she let her win most of the time.

They managed to fall of the bed, but that didn’t stop them. They continued on the floor, going fast and rough until they could hardly breathe… Faith lifted Buffy’s hands above her head and kept thrusting as fast as she could until they both screamed and lay on their backs, the only thing they could do was stare at the ceiling. There were numerous hickeys and scratches on their bodies, and they looked at each other and grinned.

“Fuck, this was good…”, Faith whispered, and Buffy grunted in approval, she didn’t think she could speak at that moment. She was so happily drained and didn’t think she could move at all, but then Jessica started crying and within a second, Buffy was on her feet, trying to find her t-shirt to go get her baby.

“She’s got the perfect timing. We wouldn’t have heard her if she’d started crying ten minutes ago.”, Faith smiled and managed to get up to kiss Buffy once more before she got in bed and covered her body with a warm blanket.

“I think she’s hungry. She doesn’t need changing, I’ve checked.”, Dawn said when Buffy entered her bedroom.

“Come to mommy… “, Buffy whispered and kissed Jessica, who gripped her t-shirt tightly as she cried.

“Thanks, Dawnie… I owe you one.”, Buffy winked to her sister, who grinned “Hope you’ve had fun!”

“Oh yeah…”, Buffy grinned and walked back to her room. Her body was practically singing.

“My little Grumpy is hungry…”, Buffy cooed when Jessica started sucking on her nipple greedily as soon as she took off her t-shirt.

“Lucky little munchkin…”, Faith commented, unable to look away. She loved to watch Buffy breastfeed. There was something so primal and innocent about it…

“Oh, shut up.”, Buffy snapped and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Jessica was a happy baby again, and Buffy placed her head on her shoulder to get her to burp and then she was asleep like a little angel.

“I’d fall asleep too if I were you, kiddo.”, Faith joked and kissed the top of Jessica’s head and then kissed Buffy softly.

Buffy placed Jessica in her cot and snuggled with Faith, and less than ten minutes later all three Summers-Lehane ladies were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, you're all awesome!


	4. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith get their NAUGHTY on.

“Mission completed.”, Faith smiled when she finally pinpointed the location of the evasive Kevin Thompson.

She downed her glass of Jack Daniels and called Jeri, who immediately transferred the rest of the money to her account.

“Call me if you need anything else, J.”

“Will do. Thanks, Faith. Give my love to Buffy and the baby.”

Faith turned off her laptop, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

“B!”, she yelled, forgetting that Jessica might be asleep. She just wanted to celebrate with her love, who wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore.

Luckily, Jessica wasn’t asleep, she was giggling in Buffy’s arms as Buffy ran to Faith’s office.

“You rang, m’lady?”, Buffy asked, smiling.

“I’ve just found that Kilgrave guy and earned twenty-five thousand more.”, Faith smiled and kissed Jessica’s nose and then gave her wifey a passionate kiss that made their bodies tingle.

“Oh, thank goodness… That case was giving me anxiety… I’m so proud of you, Fai…”

“I think I’m gonna need you to show me just how proud you are…”, Faith teased her and Buffy covered Jessica’s ears and said “You have to be careful about what you say in front of the baby… We don’t wanna scar her for life.”

“I wasn’t gonna SAY anything bad, but god, am I thinking so many baddd things right now…”, Faith almost growled. She lay Jessica on the couch, surrounded her with big pillows, lifted Buffy up and sat her down on her desk and kissed her and squeezed her breasts…

“Faith we can’t… The baby is here!”

“The baby won’t see or understand anything anyway… Look, she’s going to sleep, her eyes are closed. You’re just gonna have to be quiet…”

“You’re insane, you know that?”, Buffy asked, but gave Faith a little lopsided grin, and she definitely didn’t complain when Faith pulled down her tights and thong, got down on her knees and started licking her… Faith wasn’t on her knees often, she loved having Buffy down there, so the blonde couldn’t help wondering what was happening in that naughty head of hers.

“Take off your shirt and bra, B…”, Faith whispered, grabbed Buffy’s ass and pulled her closer as she dived her tongue deep inside and bent it like a little snake. Buffy moaned and took off her clothes. She started playing with her own nipples, enjoying Faith’s tongue which knew exactly where to lick…

“Remember the reward we talked about before we got Jessica? I think it’s time I got it, babe.”, Faith grinned wickedly and Buffy’s eyes widened… “Here? Now? You… you have it all?”

“I’ve had it all for a while because I knew I’d solve this case… Are you ready?”

“I… Yeah… I’m ready.”, Buffy said, and felt her heart speed up…

Faith’s tongue started massaging her clit hard, and when she was so close, the evil woman stopped licking and she whispered “Don’t move. And be quiet, even though it won’t be easy. You don’t wanna wake the baby cause I will spank you. Hard.”

“I’ll be quiet… Miss.”, Buffy added quickly when she noticed the look on Faith’s face.

“Good girl.”, Faith said and kissed her and opened her drawer. She took out a box and unlocked it.

“Don’t make a sound.”, Faith whispered as she closed clamps around Buffy’s hard nipples. Buffy’s body arched, but she didn’t make a sound even though she really wanted to moan. Faith pushed her down on the table and pulled the clamps to test her, and Buffy whimpered, but really quietly… But it was a sound too, so Faith attached a little chain to the clamps…

Buffy felt pain shoot through her body, and she bit her lip hard not to upset her Mistress more. Besides, she loved it, she loved being dominated by Faith, loved feeling helpless and out of control… She loved it so much she thought she’d come if Faith just touched her most sensitive part… But when she felt Faith’s skilled fingers penetrate her, she held on to every ounce of strength not to come. Her body shook and writhed, and she accidentally tugged on the nipple clamp, and sent another wave of pain and pleasure through her body.

Faith chuckled and poured herself another glass of JD and sipped slowly. Then she poured some on Buffy’s pussy and went back to licking her…

“Faith… let me cum, please.”- Buffy whispered and Faith spanked her hard. “No. Sssh…”, she whispered and started teasing her clit ferociously… Then she lifted Buffy’s legs up in the air and licked her ass crack too. Buffy’s body shook hard; she didn’t think she could hold on much longer.

“Be good, B. This was your idea, sweetie, now you gotta follow through…”

Buffy groaned, cursing herself, but at the same time she was so turned on she couldn’t even believe it.

Faith attached a strap on and slammed it inside Buffy’s pussy, which was surprisingly, still very tight. Advanced Slayer healing was a wonderful thing. The tiny blonde shook so hard and squeezed the edges of the desk tightly…

“I will never get tired of fucking you…”, Faith whispered in Buffy’s ear and thought how lucky she was. She had never thought Buffy would be interested in her that way, and now they were married and had the most beautiful baby in the world. Faith had never thought she’d have a family and that someone would love her with all their heart… and Buffy did. She’s been showing it to her for years now, and this naughty game was one of Buffy’s ways to show Faith she trusted her and loved her so much she would play out her favorite fantasy…

And Faith knew that Buffy could stop her at any moment if she thought Faith was going too far.

“I could have promised you a vacation in Spain or something, but no…”, Buffy joked and Faith grinned “You want this as much as I do, don’t play the innocent with me now… You may cum.”, Faith added when she felt Buffy’s nails dig into her back and pull long scratches all over it… That tiny, strong body shook wildly and Buffy bit into Faith’s shoulder to suppress a scream.

“Good girl… God, B, I love you… And I’m so in love with you…”, Faith whispered and kissed Buffy’s lips slowly and removed the chain and clamps.

“I love you, Faith…”, Buffy whispered, wrapped her legs around Faith’s waist and pulled her into a tight hug…

Faith couldn’t even begin to comprehend how on earth she’d gotten so lucky. She had a beautiful daughter with the most wonderful wife ever. What she was experiencing was pure bliss and she thought she was lucky that she didn’t share Angel’s curse. Her soul had left her a while ago, but it resided in two of her most precious beings: Jessica and Buffy. They were Faith’s whole world and she just wanted to make them the happiest ladies that ever lived.

As she nested in Buffy’s arms and sleep started overtaking her, she thought she really was The Chosen One, destined to love and be loved by two most amazing creatures in the world. And no power on this earth would ever hurt any of them, Faith swore to herself as she started falling asleep.


	5. Fast Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later, Jessica starts going to school and Faith gets another phone call from Jeri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following and liking this story!   
Feel free to let me know what you think :)

_*Time jump*_

Seven-year-old Jessica was beyond excited. It was her first school day and she woke up at six thirty, too excited to sleep.

She got out of bed and ran straight to Buffy and Faith's room. “Mom! Mommy!”, she yelled and jumped on their bed, while the two women were still rubbing their eyes and yawning.

“Jess… damn, girl…”, Faith mumbled, but a smile appeared on her lips as she squinted to look at her daughter.

“Excited, honey?”, Buffy asked and yawned, also smiling. She kissed Jessica, who kissed her back and then kissed Faith too.

“Yes! Mom… I know you work at school, but you’re not gonna embarrass me, right?”, Jessica asked Buffy, who covered her face with both hands and groaned “Faith, our baby is growing up too fast… We already embarrass her.”

“I don’t. I’m the cool mom.”, Faith winked and grinned to Jessica, who grinned back, revealing adorable dimples. She looked so much like Faith, but Buffy liked to point out that she totally had HER nose and lips. Not that she could complain about Jessica being Faith’s carbon copy, her wife was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

“Are you saying that I’m not cool?”, Buffy asked, feigning shock.

“You are pretty cool, mom.”

Faith had to agree and she kissed Buffy slowly… Kissing her was, even after all these years, her favorite activity.

“Hey, don’t kiss in front of my friends. It’s yucky.”, Jessica teased, but she actually really loved to see them being affectionate. It was obvious they loved each other very much.

“It’s not yuk at all… but, hey, kiddo, you’re not gonna kiss anyone till you’re fifty, so keep thinking it’s yuk. Very, extremely disgusting.”, Faith made a disgusted frown and winked at Buffy, who got out of bed slowly.

“Totally disgusting.”, Buffy agreed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was afraid to even think about the fact that in a few years she’d have to talk about sex with this little munchkin who was most definitely growing up way too fast.

Just thinking about it all made Buffy feel emotional and she swallowed hard. It was too early to start freaking about such things, but she couldn’t help it. She wished she could stop the time and keep Jess from growing up, she wanted her to be her baby girl forever.

Faith blew off her job to be able to take Jessica to school. She was entertained because Buffy kept taking countless photos of Jessica with her new backpack. Faith had to take a few photos with her little munchkin, who looked so much like herself… It was even more obvious in their photos together. She loved having the ‘mini me’ as she kept referring to Jessica as, but she started wishing she could also have a mini version of Buffy running around. That thought kept appearing in her head quite often lately.

On their way to school, Faith decided to drop a bombastic question. “Jess, would you like to have a brother or a sister?”

“I’d love to have a brother!”, Jessica replied, looking enthused.

The question surprised Buffy, who eyed her wife questioningly, but the truth was that she’d also thought about it sometimes.

Both Slayers loved to look after Trish, Willow and Tara’s daughter, who was now five years old. Jessica was very attached to her, and they started thinking it would be a good idea to expand their little family.

Thankfully, Jessica was a good kid, she wasn’t spoiled and she loved to share her things with Trish, and holding her younger cousin, whom she considered a sister. But now that there was a chance to have her own sibling, someone to look after and play with, Jessica couldn’t wait for it to happen.

“You’re quiet, B. What do you think? It’s you who’s gonna have to push the kid out.”, Faith chuckled and glanced at Buffy, who gave her the biggest smile.

“I think that’s a beautiful idea.”

The rest of the ride was filled with excited laughter and lots of ideas by all three Summers-Lehane ladies.

Willow and Tara were once again asked to cast the hanky panky spell, and our Chosen Two were eager to practice as much as possible.

“I’ll be damned if they don’t break all the furniture in their room one day.”, Willow said, smiling.

“They’re so in love… almost as much as we are.”, Tara smiled at Willow lovingly.

Just as Buffy and Faith started walking down the stairs with blissful smiles on their faces, Faith’s phone rang. She frowned slightly, lifted a finger motioning Buffy to give her a second, and the blonde continued to the living room, even though she was curious about who was calling.

“Where’s Jess?”, Buffy asked her friends, and then noticed that Trish wasn’t there either.

“Dawn took her and Trish to the Mall.”, Willow replied, absentmindedly. She was reading a book on magic, there was always something new she could learn.

Faith sat on the stairs and answered the phone. Jeryn Hogarth was calling and Faith couldn’t really say that she way happy to hear her, despite the fact that working with the woman always ensured damn good money.

“Hello, Faith.”

“Jeri. Long time no speak. What nasty creature do you want me to follow this time?”

“Kevin Thompson, again. But it’s a bit more serious this time. More serious means more money too. I’ll give you a million dollars if you get me proof that the bastard can actually control people’s minds.”

“What? What do you even mean? Geez, Jeri, that’s a lot of money...”

“Faith… Women come to my door very often, looking for legal help after he’d forced them to do something illegal… like, prostitution, or even murder. More than a dozen women committed suicide after spending time with him. But there was never evidence that he’d actually made them do anything, and I can’t put him behind bars. A normal jail isn’t enough for a guy like him, he needs to go to The Raft, which is built for people with special abilities.”

“Oh my god.”, Faith whispered, shocked.

“Are you in? A million bucks, Faith.”

“Fine, Jeri, I’m your girl and I’m gonna put a stop to that shithead.”

She remembered Buffy telling her that not everything was about money, but she just needed to close that case. That misogynistic monster needed to pay for everything, and hey, being a millionaire really didn’t suck. At least Jessica would have a college fund and a life Faith herself had never had.

Buffy knew that something was wrong as soon as she saw Faith’s face. Without saying a word, Faith headed out to the backyard and Buffy followed her. They sat on a bench and Buffy asked “What’s with the long face, babe?”

“Remember Kilgrave?”

It was obvious that Buffy remembered him, her face turned white. “Faith, you’re not going after him again, are you? Was that Hogarth on the phone?”

The sound of Buffy’s voice told Faith clearly that she didn’t like the lawyer and the fact that she kept calling Faith to go after insane maniacs.

“Yeah, I am. B, he’s been terrorizing women all over America, I can’t just sit here and do nothing about it.” She didn’t wanna give Buffy all the gruesome details, she didn’t wanna scare her more. It wasn’t easy to scare Buffy, but this guy really gave her the worst heebie jeebies.

“Then I’m coming with you. No way in hell you’re going after him alone.”, Buffy stood up and glared down on Faith, who was starting to be annoyed by her stubbornness.

“You could even be pregnant, B. For fuck’s sake, drop it. I’m gonna earn a million, and I WILL put him away for good.”

Faith had her resolve face on, but Buffy wasn’t gonna just back down so easily. This was a serious matter and Faith was acting like it was about just taking a few photos and getting a million. No one was giving money away just like that.

“It could take months, and god, you could get hurt and I wouldn’t even know! Jesus, Faith, I would lose my mind!!”, Buffy yelled, her green eyes shining with tears.

“I SAID DROP IT. BUFFY, THIS ISN’T UP FOR DISCUSSION, ALL RIGHT?!”, Faith yelled at her, for the first time in years, and her heart ached when she saw hurt on Buffy’s face. Buffy ran back into the house and slammed the balcony door so hard the glass shattered and the door jumped off its hinges.

“Fuck.”, Faith muttered, but didn’t try to stop her. She understood Buffy’s worry, but she couldn’t deal with it at that moment. She just wanted Buffy to be as far as possible from that sick fuck. Having her mad was better than having her dead. The only good thing was that Dawn had taken Jessica out and she didn’t have to witness their fight.

Tears were rolling down Buffy’s face when she sat on the couch, and her friends gave her worried looks.

“What’s just happened?”, Tara asked, she hadn’t heard the Fuffy pair even raise their voices for so long.

“My stupid wife is going to New York to find an extremely dangerous guy and she won’t let me tag along- cause I MIGHT be pregnant! I don’t even know if I am for sure… My period is a few days late, but that’s not that big deal, and even if I was, that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of doing anything! I’m not sick, I’m strong and pissed and I don’t want Faith to go!”

“Buff… calm down… I know you’re freaked, but Faith can take care of herself.”, Willow said and gave her a tiny, reassuring smile that usually worked. But this time it only made Buffy cry harder.

Faith heard Buffy’s anguished sobs and hated herself for causing her that much pain. She sighed and checked out her phone when it beeped. A boarding pass was in her inbox; her flight was at five am the next morning. She didn’t wanna spend her last day home fighting with Buffy, so- with her tail between her legs, she walked to the living room and sat next to Buffy. She ran her fingers through Buffy’s golden locks and gently kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, B. Please don’t cry. It’s not like I’m happy I gotta leave you behind. I gotta leave in less than twenty-four hours and I don’t wanna spend that time fighting with you. I’d much rather be kissing you.”

“Less than twenty-four hours…”, Buffy burst into tears. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend what was happening. She didn’t want it to be happening. Her dark haired goddess pulled her into a tight hug, and Buffy melted into it, still sobbing.

“I love you, babe. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“If you get hurt, I’ll fly to New York and kick your ass, you know.”, Buffy said through tears, but Faith knew that she was starting to accept it.

“I know.”, Faith smiled and lifted Buffy’s chin up to kiss her pouty lips.

Jessica, Trish and Dawn burst in through the door, holding shopping bags and grinning happily, but when Jess saw that Buffy was crying, she ran straight to her and jumped on her lap.

“Are you ok, mommy?”, she asked and Buffy’s heart swelled with love when her daughter kissed her cheek. “Did you make her cry?”, Jessica asked Faith, glaring at her disapprovingly.

“Damn, B, she’s got your famous glare down. Kudos, kid.”, Faith said and rumpled Jess’ hair.

“Nah, baby girl, mommy is just going for a business trip tomorrow morning and I’m gonna miss her so I’m crying. We’re good, though.”, Buffy smiled to Jessica and wiped her tears.

“But you know what, kid? To make up for leaving tomorrow, I’m gonna take you girls wherever you want and spoil you rotten! How does that sound?”, Faith grinned at her daughter, who was very eager to get spoiled. She jumped off of Buffy’s lap and yelled “Ferris Wheel!”

“Hey- ho, let’s go!”, Faith sang the Ramones’ tune, lifted Jessica up in the air and started running. Buffy followed them, blowing her nose, but her eyes were smiling. She just wished it was possible to freeze the time sometimes because you never knew what tomorrow might hold, especially in the life of a Slayer.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary needed lol

Faith decided to spoil her girls rotten. It was practically impossible to get Jessica off of the Ferris Wheel, the kid loved it. After a few rides with Jess and Faith, Buffy started feeling a bit queasy and decided to sit the next ride out. She was sitting on a bench and taking photos every time she managed to catch a good angle. Watching her biggest loves having fun while she was eating cotton candy made Buffy feel happy and relaxed.

She pushed the anxiety about Faith’s trip as far down as she could. Nothing would spoil their day together, if she had to kill every single person in the world to ensure it.

Jessica’s face as she ran toward Buffy was pure happiness and Buffy giggled when the kid jumped on her lap and yelled in her ear “Wish you could have stayed up there longer. It was so much fun!”

Faith and Jessica both pinched a bit of Buffy’s cotton candy and Faith asked “So, what’s our next stop? The Mall?”

A smile lit up Buffy’s face, so yeah, that was the suggestion that she’d hoped to hear.

It was well known that Buffy LOVED shopping, so Faith decided to suck it up and go shopping with her princess. She hated shopping almost as much as Buffy loved it, but she really wanted to make her happy after making her cry her soul out. Her wife never had enough shoes, and she was delighted with the idea. Faith loved to tease her that she owned as many shoes as an average shop.

Jessica may have been her own spitting image, but she loved shopping as much as Buffy. The girl was a tomboy, she loved wearing jeans and t-shirts with funny images on them. Buffy always begged her to try on a nice little dress, but the kid wouldn't budge.

When they got to the shopping center, Faith went for a cup of coffee and Buffy and Jessica started roaming through the stores.

“Mommy, look, this red dress is perfect for you!”, Jessica said enthusiastically.

“I thought you didn’t like dresses…”, Buffy smiled, but she had to agree with her daughter.

“I like them on you.”, Jessica smiled and Buffy had to try it on. It fit her perfectly and she was quite happy about it. She hoped Faith would find it sexy.

“So, my little fashion critic, how do I look?”

Jessica grinned and said “Five by five.”

“Oh, you’re Faith’s kid alright.”, Buffy chuckled and kissed Jessica’s forehead.

The kid suddenly got serious, and Buffy’s eyes got teary when she asked “Mommy’s not gonna have to be away for a long time, right?”

“I hope not, baby. She’s great at her job, so it shouldn’t take too long.” She really hoped that was the truth.

“We should get her a gift… So she remembers us when she’s away.”, Jessica said and Buffy thought there was no way she could ever love anything the way she adored that girl.

“I agree, honey. Let’s surprise her… Oh my god… look at that leather jacket…”

“It’s perfect! Mommy’s gonna love it!”, Jessica exclaimed.

“What about you, sweetie? Got any wishes?”, Buffy asked, she really loved shopping for Jessica.

“No, mom, I just want ice cream.”

“It’s a deal, baby.”

They found Faith, who was going through the papers and sipping her coffee. She smiled as soon as she saw them.

“Wow, you ladies are faster than I thought you’d be!”

“We got you something!”, Jessica said as she grabbed a bag from Buffy’s hand and handed it to Faith.

“Oh my god, it’s gorgeous!”, Faith said when she saw the jacket. She tried it on straight away, and thought it was absolutely perfect.

“We had to get you something you can wear while you’re away. Jessie wants to go for ice cream, is that ok?”

“Love it… I’ll never take it off. Love you.”, Faith was really touched and she kissed Jessica’s cheek and then gave Buffy a nice, slow kiss. “And ice cream sounds more than ok. I love it!”

Grinning, Faith lifted Jessica up on her shoulders. “Ha, you’re my pony!”, the kid teased and Faith ran faster. She loved to hear Jessica laugh and squeal loudly. Buffy walked slowly behind them, her heart melting and breaking at the same time. Despite her best efforts to push anxiety as far down to the deepest pit of her mind, she was feeling so restless.

She had a really bad feeling about Faith’s trip, even though Faith kept telling her she was paranoid. She just hoped that her wife was right.


	7. Flight to the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith flies to New York, determined to stop Kilgrave.

Faith had to be at the airport at five in the morning, and she never even went to sleep. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Buffy. They made love, gently, slowly, and then just lay embraced until it was time for Faith to leave.

“Take care, Faith, begging you. If you think it’s too dangerous, please come back.”

“I’ll be ok, B. I promise.”

Buffy didn’t wanna cry, but she couldn’t stop the tears.

“I miss you already and you haven’t even left yet.”

“I love you Mrs. Summers-Lehane. I’ll see you soon.”, Faith whispered and kissed her wife passionately. She grabbed her bag and left without turning to look at Buffy, she couldn’t stand to see her cry. It felt like goodbye and she liked to think that she’d be back soon.

“I love you, Faith.”, Buffy whispered even though Faith had already closed the door behind her and couldn’t hear her. Feeling lonely and worried, the blonde sneaked into Jessica’s bedroom and snuggled with her baby girl. Tears and Jessica’s warmth helped her fall asleep.

Even though Faith never would have admitted it, she was terrified of flying. Everyone kept saying that it was the safest way of travel, but she couldn’t help thinking it wouldn’t mean anything if the plane suddenly crashed and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

She closed her eyes, she didn’t wanna look through the window even though the view was spectacular. Buffy and Jessica’s faces appeared before her eyes as soon as she closed them and she let tears fall down her cheeks. It hurt her so much to leave them. She’d tried so hard to put on the brave face for her girls, but now that she was alone, the façade dropped and she already started regretting taking that damn job.

The leather jacket she was wearing had Buffy’s scent on it, she’d sprayed Buffy’s favorite perfume on it before she left, and she wrapped it tighter around herself.

“Calm down, Faith. It’s all gonna be five by five.”, she whispered to herself and she hoped she was right. She remembered calling Buffy paranoid, but she felt so restless and strangely afraid and she suddenly wished the plane would turn around and take her back home to her family.

_If I put this guy where he belongs, my B and Jess will be safe too. if not for anyone else, I gotta do it for them. _

It felt like flying lasted for days, she just couldn’t wait to get her feet back to the solid ground. She was the first to get up as soon as it was allowed. She ran out of the airport, wishing she could just get it all over and done with.

Jeri’s private limo waited for her and drove her to a safe apartment Jeri used to accommodate people who needed extra protection. It made her feel even more wigged, she was the one supposed to provide protection, not receive it. It was about seven o’clock when Faith got to the apartment, which meant it was about noon back home, so she texted Buffy to let her know that she arrived safely.

For a few minutes she just stared at the photo of Buffy and Jess on her phone background, and smiled when she received Buffy’s reply: ‘_Just woke up. It was almost 6 when I finally managed to fall asleep, in Jess’ bed. Love you. Xx’_

Faith was exhausted cause she hadn’t gotten any sleep on the plane, but she decided to have coffee, shower and call Jeri.

“Morning, Faith. Thanks for coming. I just got to my office, but it’s better that you don’t come here. I’ll visit you when I gather more info on Kilgrave. Be careful.”

“Damn, J, I knew this guy was bad news, but damn, I think I’m just getting how wicked he actually is. If I think for a sec that B and Jess’ lives are in jeopardy, I’m outta here faster than you can say ‘B.’.”

Jeri admired Faith’s loyalty and love. Once upon a time she’d loved someone, but she figured it was better not to get too attached to people. She was happy for Faith, though, she completely understood where she was coming from.

“I understand, Faith. I know it wasn’t easy coming here. I gotta go, talk tonight.”

Faith hanged up before Jeri managed to say anything else. It was time to HUNT. After reading a few files on Kilgrave, she started wishing she’d taken Kennedy or Satsu with her as she’d briefly considered. There was one person in New York who maybe could have helped, but she didn’t wanna put Robin Wood in danger.

She ran to catch a bus, clutching her camera tightly in her hands. Her first stop was the NYPD. She needed more info on Kilgrave, those files she’d read were all very general and vague. Of course the cops wouldn’t just hand them to her, but she waltzed into the station trying to look like she wasn’t up to anything fishy.

Just a few cops were around when she got there, busy eating donuts and drinking coffee, so it wasn’t very hard for her to reach the files cabinet. It was locked, but she just twisted the doorknob hard and let herself in. Perks of Slayer strength.

First she tried looking through the T cabinet, Thompson was his real last name. But, he was kinda Voldemorty, so she figured she’d find him in the K section- Kilgrave.

_Bingo,- _she thought when she saw the file. It was thick as hell. Ominous. She stuffed it in her bag and thought cops really needed some better surveillance. Their loss, her gain. She kinda loved them for being careless asshats at that moment.

Five minutes later she was in a cab, rushing back to Jeri’s fortress like apartment. It had steel door and an alarm, and she quickly punched in the code as she entered. Another coffee was essential and Faith made a whole pot. After a long time, she lit a cigarette she found in the living room drawer. She was nervous and felt alone, a cigarette provided some company as she read Kilgrave’s colorful file… to put it mildly.

When she finished reading it, she realized she’d drunk the whole pot and smoked ten cigarettes, and her hands were shaking.

“Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into?”, she whispered to the empty room.

“Buffy, are you ok?”, Tara asked when she found her friend sitting at a computer and staring at it like she’d just seen a ghost. She was drinking Jack Daniel’s, which definitely wasn’t like her and the blonde witch got worried.

“I’m not ok. Tara, I’ve been Googling this guy Faith’s gone to find and, god… he’s a murderer, a rapist… He’s done terrible things… She never should have accepted that job.”

Tara turned off the computer, took away Buffy’s drink and slowly led her to the couch.

“You have to rest and calm down, sweetie… If Faith needs any help, we have a whole bunch of women here.”

“Powered women, Tara. That’s exactly the type he’s after. He makes them do horrible things. Tara, if he hurts Faith, I will kill him.”

Buffy’s eyes sparkled with angry tears and Tara believed that she’d actually kill the guy. She hated to think about that scenario, though, so she tried to soothe her “Come on, sweetie, don’t say things like that. I know you’re worried, but Faith is a tough cookie. She’s a survivor, and she’s very strong. You know she adores you and Jessica, she’ll take care of it all and come back to you.”

“I hope so… Tara, I couldn’t lose her.”, Buffy said and a tear ran down her face.

“You’re not gonna lose her. I’ll make you a cup of tea, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you… You always know how to make me feel better.”

Tara hugged her friend and gave her an encouraging smile. Then she headed to the kitchen to make tea.

It was impossible to stop thinking about Kilgrave and all of the atrocities he’d committed. Faith couldn’t even eat, which really wasn’t like her. She forced herself to finish her burger, grabbed her camera and headed out. This time her stop was the New York Times. She needed all the articles written about Kilgrave.

She needed to find out as much as possible, even though she’d already found out too many things that made her sick. The journalist she bumped into was a big fan of Vampire Slayers, and she was more than willing to help. Going public about vampires and Slayers had a few advantages, even though their lives got a bit more complicated. At least people in Scotland weren’t making a spectacle of it all. In this case, outing made things a bit simpler.

“Oh… Kilgrave. I hope you’re being very careful… I wouldn’t mess with that guy. Just writing about him gave me nightmares.”, the girl said and Faith swallowed hard, but decided not to comment.

The girl brought two huge piles of papers and said “He’s done a lot of damage. Hope you can stop him.”

“I’ll do my best. Thank you so much.”, Faith said and sat down at a table. There was no way she’d be able to walk home or take a cab while holding a shitload of papers.

“I can’t read this anymore… Fuck.”, Faith whispered as she rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding, but she still lit a cigarette. It got her disapproving looks from the staff, but she didn’t really care. Survivors’ stories made her feel sick. He made a man shoot his whole family, turned a totally good guy into a junkie, raped women, made them commit suicide and murders… Whatever sick fantasy he’d thought of, he made it happen. He needed to be stopped, once and for all.

Paige, the girl who’d brought her papers, returned and asked “Are you ok? You’re pale.”

“Yeah… I just need some air. Would it be ok if I came back tomorrow?”

“Sure, be my guest.”

“Thank you.”, Faith said and practically ran out of there. She missed Buffy so much, and as soon as she sat down on a bench in a park, she texted her ‘I miss you, B. Kiss Jessie for me.’

She would have given anything to be in Buffy’s arms at that moment.

“Faith.”, she heard someone say her name and she jumped a little.

“Jeri, fuck. How did you know I was here?”

“I thought Slayers’ senses were advanced. I had you followed. Needed to know that you were ok. Sorry about the ambush, but we really shouldn’t be seen together.”

“It’s cool, but, geez, Jeri, the more I know about that creep, the more I wanna run home to B.”

“He’s a monster. You’re the only one that stands a chance against him.”

“How, if he’s after powered people?”, Faith asked, feeling powerless and exhausted.

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”, Jeri said and walked away. Faith watched her enter a limo and drive away. Once again she was utterly alone.

When darkness fell, Faith climbed a terrace across the street from a popular club. That place had a certain reputation, that's where people went to get laid... or maybe lurk to find the next victim. Her night vision was, thankfully, almost as good as during the day. She had her eye pressed against the camera lens and watched people getting out of the club.

People annoyed her. They were so easily manipulated, drugs and booze made them give up their minds and bodies to whomever tried to get them. Still, they were surprised when strangers turned out to be monsters.

At exactly eleven p.m., Faith was ready to call it a night. She was exhausted, lack of sleep and food finally caught up with her. Of course, that was when she spotted him.

Kilgrave got out of the bar, smiling from ear to ear, with a girl under each arm. She took photos quickly, jumped on the roof and ran along to see where he was taking them. The bastard was confident, he didn’t act like he was worried that he might get followed, or even caught.

“Gotcha.”, Faith whispered as she took photos of his car and registration tables. She followed him right to his place, and she was so tempted to just burst in and save the girls, but she knew she wasn’t in condition to do it. She was too exhausted to go against him just then. But, soon.

Feeling guilty, Faith bit her lip, emerged from the shadows and waved to a taxi. It was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update the story last Sunday, but I've been so busy with work... Thank you for your patience, and for reading, liking and reviewing. You slay.


	8. Deadly Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Faith save the girls and stop Kilgrave?

Time zones.

Buffy hated them.

She barely had any time to talk to Faith. They exchanged a few messages a day, and it definitely wasn’t enough for her. Jessica kept asking about Faith, but Buffy didn’t know what exactly to say to her, she just did her best to spend a lot of time with her and keep her busy.

It was hard to sleep without Faith, and Buffy decided to go patrolling with Kennedy and Satsu. She missed being out kicking ass every night, but now that she had a real job as a school counselor and THE job as a mother, she couldn’t be a full time Slayer too.

Kennedy was doing a great job and Buffy was proud of her. The bratty Potential turned into a great Slayer and she definitely matured, Buffy could completely lean on her. She was also a good girlfriend to Dawn, which definitely earned her a few gold stars in Buffy’s book.

“You seem to be in a better mood.”, Satsu commented as she watched Buffy’s lips curl into a little smile.

“I’m almost itching for a good slay.”, Buffy admitted and clutched the stake in her hand.

“Yeah, I bet. It’s in your system, you like it or not.”, Kennedy had to smile cause Buffy, the eldest of the Slayers, still was the most badass one. They all liked to compete with her, but they knew they’d have to eat a lot of spinach to achieve her level of badassery.

“I might finally get some sleep if I slay a few vamps. I haven’t been sleeping well since Faith left.”, Buffy sighed and wished vampires would attack. They were never around when she wanted them to be.

“If you want me to go to the States to be Faith’s bodyguard, I’ll do it.”, Satsu said, she wanted Buffy to worry less, she always had a bit of a crush on her.

“You’d really do that?”

“Of course.”, Satsu smiled and Buffy pulled her into a hug.

“You don’t know what it means to me. I hate that she’s alone.”

“I can only imagine…”, Satsu said and scanned the graveyard like a jungle cat, Buffy just had to smile as she watched her. “I think I hear something… Wait, I’ll go check it out.”

Kennedy was just about to tease her, but a message on her phone distracted her. It was from Faith.

‘Yo, Junior. Don’t tell B. about this. I just got to Kilgrave’s house. He’s holding two women there. If you don’t hear from me in the next two hours, send help. Remember, not a word to B. I don’t want her to worry if it all turns out fine. Talk soon, hopefully.’

The message sent cold shivers down Kennedy’s spine, but she tried her best to act normal so Buffy wouldn’t get suspicious. She hated lying about something like that, it sounded very ominous.

Buffy also received a text from message, a moment later ‘Love you, babe. Hope you’re tucked in bed and dreaming about me. Kiss Jess for me.’ and she melted.

“Aww, Faith just texted me.”, Buffy whispered and replied to her honey ‘I’m not sleeping yet. Wish you were here, love you.’

“Oh, B…”, Faith whispered when she read the message. She was in front of Kilgrave’s house, and she peeked through the window. She couldn’t see him, but the girls were still there, apparently unconscious. She checked the door, it was unlocked. That wasn’t a good sign. She didn’t like it one tiny bit.

Her favorite knife was clutched in her hand when she quietly opened the door and entered the house. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. This was too easy. Something was wrong.

She didn’t have time to think too much, so she hurried to the room where she’d seen the girls lie on the floor. They were breathing. She shook one of them and whispered “Don’t make a sound… I’m here to get you out.”

The girl opened her eyes. They were huge with fear.

“Shhh, it’s ok.”, Faith whispered and wrapped a blanket around the girl’s naked body. She was about to wake the second girl when she heard clapping.

Her heart almost stopped, but she jumped to her feet and turned to face the Purple Man himself, still clutching the knife in her hand.

“Well, hello there.”, Kilgrave said, looking amused. “Who are you again?”

“Let these girls go and we can talk.”, Faith said, hating that her voice sounded husky and scared.

“Ah, you must be one of those annoying vigilantes that think they can stop me and save the world.”

“I will stop you.”, Faith said, trying to sound confident.

“You can’t prove anything. I didn’t touch them. They loved fucking and hurting each other.”, he grinned and Faith felt hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“Yeah, I’m sure they did. Just let them go, ok?”

“I can’t afford witnesses, love. Ginger, honey, kill Britney for me.”, he said as though he was saying ‘bring me a slice of bread’. Faith watched in horror as the girl nodded, grabbed Britney’s head and snapped her neck. A scream was stuck in her throat… She couldn’t believe it. The girl acted like a robot. A small favor was that Britney was still unconscious when Ginger killed her.

A cold grin was on Kilgrave’s face, and Faith screamed “You sick fuck!”

“Well, you haven’t even introduced herself… Would you like a drink? Scotch?”

God, that creep was making Faith’s skin crawl. She really wasn’t in the mood to chat with the psychopath, so she kicked him as hard as she could and sent him flying to the wall. She glanced at Ginger, who just stood there, looking dazed and hypnotized. She wasn’t moving, just kinda swaying a little.

A horrible grimace appeared on his face. His teeth bared, he said “Sweetheart, you and I could have made a great team. But I don’t like getting beat up.” He threw a vase at Faith, who dodged it easily.

“Strong and fast. Just how I like my girls. Who are you?”, Kilgrave was truly intrigued.

“The person who’s gonna stop you once and for all.”, Faith said, unwilling to tell him anything about herself that could potentially lead him to her family someday. She kicked him hard once again as he was trying to get up. She swung a knife to hurt him, but the bastard managed to move. At least he stopped looking so entertained. The smug look on his face was still there, but Faith decided she’d erase it soon.

“We don’t have to fight. We could make a great team.”, Kilgrave was trying to stall, and Faith had to laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t team up with evil shitheads anymore. I’ve outgrown that phase.”

“Ah, too bad. Ginger, kill her.”, he said once again and Faith cursed under her breath. She knew the girl wouldn’t stop until she completed the task. Ginger attacked like a fury and Faith decided to counter her with just defense. She was supposed to save her, not kill her. She’d already failed to save Britney. While she was fighting Ginger, Kilgrave grabbed her camera and started going through the photos. She’d forgotten to delete her private photos, like the wedding and photos of Buffy and Jessica.

“Lovely family. Would hate to kill you all.”, Kilgrave said, and Faith thought she’d throw her heart up. She pushed Ginger away and yelled “GIVE ME THAT!”

“I recognize the blonde woman. Buffy Summers. Legendary. I’m a huge fan.”

That statement scared her out of her mind and she froze. “You must be Faith then. I thought you looked familiar.”

“Never ever dare to threaten my family.”, Faith said through her teeth and dodged another attack from Ginger, and kicked Kilgrave once again. It felt so good.

“FAITH. STOP FIGHTING ME.”, he said, staring straight into her eyes. She faltered and stopped in her tracks. She’d heard about his mind games, and she’d heard that if a person had been through traumatic experiences would somehow be immune to his mojo. She’d had enough traumatic experiences to ward off two Kilgraves, and for the first time in her life she was grateful to her mother and Kakistos, Finch and all the shit that she’d had to endure. Still, for a moment she felt his power grip her and it took all of her strength to shrug it off. But, she wanted him to believe that his thrall was working.

“Kiss me.”, he said and his eyes widened when she didn’t move.

“Guess what, jerk? I’ve faced scarier things than you.”

“GINGER, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, KILL HER ALREADY!”

Faith was pleased, there was real fear in his voice and eyes now and it gave her confidence. The girl bared her teeth and jumped on Faith like a wild animal. She had a goal and she would achieve it now. Faith knew that she wouldn’t stop trying even if she knocked her unconscious, so she did the only thing she could- she stabbed her.

The girl was dead the same second and Faith dropped her knife in horror. She never wanted to kill anyone again, and now she had blood on her hands… she was supposed to save her.

When Ginger’s body hit the ground, Faith started kicking and punching Kilgrave with every ounce of her Slayer strength. She hated him more than anything for making her kill that girl. Blind fury ran through her system and she stopped punching him when blood covered his face and he passed out.

She wanted to kill him so bad, but she didn’t think she could take one more life that day. She felt like she might throw up. Her hands were shaking so hard when she pulled out her phone and called Jeri to tell her where to find him. She handcuffed him and lit a cigarette, trying to calm down. She was disgusted with herself for letting the girls down and letting him live.

When she smoked half of her cigarette, she stomped on it and ran away as fast as she could. She ran until her legs gave in and her lungs threatened to explode. It happened in front of a bar and she stumbled inside and ordered a double JD.

Then she remembered to text Kennedy ‘I’m ok.’. That was far from truth, but at least she wasn’t dead or enslaved. _Yay for me, _Faith thought sarcastically and ordered another drink.

Kennedy, Buffy and Satsu had just entered the castle when Faith’s text message arrived. A huge stone fell off Ken’s heart, and she was glad she could say good night without feeling guilty.

“I’ve had a fun night out.”, Buffy said, smiling. “It is kinda pathetic that I consider Slaying a girls’ night out, isn’t it?”

“Nah, I kinda consider it a night out too. Your sister’s got a tight leash on me.”, Kennedy chuckled cause Dawn was just approaching them, and the younger Summers grinned. “Damn right I do.”, she teased and kissed Kennedy lovingly.

“You’re so cute.”, Buffy couldn’t help saying, even though she thought it sounded a bit lame. But, she missed Faith and got all gooey whenever she saw any displays of affection.

“I know.”, Dawn smiled widely “I’ve made Butterbeer, and it’s yummy.”

“You’ll never stop geeking out about Potter, will you?”, Buffy teased her sister, but she actually thought that her love for those books was adorable. And she got really good at making Butterbeer. Faith also loved it… Faith… every single thing reminded her of the brunette beauty she was lucky to call her wife.

“Never ever.”, Dawn smiled and started pouring drinks for everyone. Willow and Tara were snuggled on the couch, already sipping their Butterbeer when the rest of the gang joined them. They all got comfy and enjoyed their drinks, and Buffy decided to take a photo and send it to Faith, with a caption ‘Post slayage relaxation with Dawn’s special Butterbeer fix. Wish you were here. Hope you’re keeping out of trouble. Love you.’

Faith read her message straight away, but she couldn’t type. She was still shaken up, and a bit tipsy too. Instead of replying, she stared at the photo and ran her finger over Buffy’s face. Tears clouded her eyes and she blinked, paid her bill and headed back to her place. It was pretty early, but Faith just stripped out of her clothes, lay down and fell asleep.

The moment she awoke the next morning, she checked her phone. Jeri had already transferred a million to her account, and she was really ready to board the first plane and fly home. She didn’t let anyone know that she was coming, she wanted to surprise them.

Buffy thought that her evening had been pretty nice, and when she ended it with a shower and curling up next to Jessica, she was feeling content. Faith’s smaller version even slept in the same position Faith always did: on her stomach, with her arm hanging off the bed. She placed her arm around Jess’s body, kissed her head and texted Faith once again because she wasn’t able to fall asleep without doing so. Jessica stirred in her sleep and made herself comfortable in Buffy’s arms, and a smile appeared on Buffy’s face as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Homecoming Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's home and boy did she miss her wife... she needed to greet her properly.

At about one o'clock in the afternoon, Faith landed in Edinburgh. She felt bad cause she'd forgotten to buy presents for her favorite girls; after that horrible day shopping was the last thing on her mind, but it was time to fix that.

Now that she was close to home, Faith’s spirits lifted up almost instantly. After roaming through different shops for over half an hour, she decided to buy a bouquet of red roses and a white gold bracelet for Buffy and the newest Play Station for Jessica. She knew that the kid had had her eye on it for a while. She couldn’t go home without presents for Trish, Tara and Willow, so she got the two witches a few books on healing herbs and a bottle of wine, and a very cool fairy doll for Trish. Dawn and Kennedy also deserved a gift, so she got them a very naughty one and she couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces.

After fearing that she’d never get another chance to spoil her loves, buying them all something nice felt really good. She couldn’t wait to see smiles on their faces, and to cuddle with Jessica and Buffy. As soon as she thought about Buffy, her mind jumped to sex, and she figured sex would come first after all. Cuddling would be even sweeter afterwards. A grin appeared on her face as she waved to a taxi and hopped in.

Even with her hands full of bags, Faith was out of the cab before you could say ‘B.’ Kennedy was training with the Baby Slayers in front of the castle, and as soon as she noticed Faith, she motioned ‘5 minutes!’ to the girls and ran to greet her friend with an enthused and surprised “Holy shit, Faith, you’re back!”

The younger Slayer hugged Faith tightly, which surprised her a little, but she returned the hug. “You scared the shit out of me with that text, Faith, so glad you’re ok!”

“Five by five, Junior, you know me.”, Faith said, but Kennedy seriously doubted it. The smile on Faith’s face looked a bit too wide to be real. “Is B home? Jess?”

“Jessica’s gone out with Willow, Tara and Trish. Buffy’s been feeling sick, she’s thrown up like five times today, so Dawn’s with her. She’s better now, though.”, Kennedy added quickly when she noticed worry on Faith’s face.

“Gotta see my girl. See ya later, K. Oh… Here’s your gift. Uh, don’t open it yet, it’s for you and Dawn.”, she winked and ran into the house.

Buffy was lying on the couch and watching TV when Faith burst in and yelled “Honey, I’m home!” The next second the blonde was on her feet, running toward her wife “Oh my god, Faith, you’re back!”

Faith ran toward her to meet her half way, and hugged and kissed her so tightly and passionately. Bags with presents landed in the corner of the room, she needed her hands free.

“God, I missed you… Baby, are you ok? Kennedy told me that you’d been sick.”, Faith gently cupped her face and looked into Buffy’s eyes that shone brighter than Dresden Green.

“I’m ok now that you’re home…”, Buffy said and kissed Faith gently. “God, Faith, I’ve been so worried.”

They shared a few more passionate kisses and then Buffy asked “Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming back?”

“Wanted to surprise you. Got you something.”, Faith smiled and gave Buffy her presents. “Flowers for my lady… and this.”

“Wow, Faith, it’s gorgeous… Thank you.”, Buffy said, looking mesmerized while watching Faith put the bracelet on her hand. Then she kissed her wife again, so thankful that she was home again, and in one piece.

“Got a Play Station for Jess.”, Faith grinned. Secretly, she couldn’t freaking wait to try out the new console.

Buffy sat down on the couch, pulled Faith onto her lap and said “She’s gonna love it. Now, tell me everything.”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it now… I just wanna kiss you, hold you… and do many other things to you.”, Faith winked and slipped her hand under Buffy’s white top. Her fingertips gently moved over Buffy’s belly and she started kissing her neck slowly. It was Buffy’s weak spot, Faith knew exactly where to kiss and nibble…

Feeling goosebumps all over, Buffy ran her fingers through Faith’s hair. “I’ve been feeling sick most of the morning, baby. I’m afraid my energy level isn’t high enough for me to rock your world.”

“You don’t have to do anything, baby. Just let me kiss and touch you.”, Faith said, her voice husky and low, almost a purr. Faith’s voice was just so sexy. Buffy felt tingles run down her spine again… She managed to whispered “Mmmm, let’s go upstairs.”

“Good girl.”, Faith grinned, caught Buffy princess style and walked upstairs as fast as she could.

Still holding Buffy in her arms when they got to their bedroom, Faith kissed her slowly and placed her onto the bed. “Take off your clothes, baby.”, she whispered and teasingly licked Buffy’s neck. Every time she got to spend quality sexy time with her girl, Faith felt like she conquered the world and was about to conquer universe too.

Her eyes were glued to Buffy as she watched her strip excruciatingly slowly. Her eyes darkened with desire and she slowly bit her lip when Buffy unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She started taking off her own clothes while watching Buffy get out of her jeans… Blondie was in a teasing mood, Faith felt like she was stuck in slow motion when Buffy started pulling down her cute pink lacy thong.

“Fuck.”, Faith whispered and kissed her princess passionately. Everything was finally ok with the world when she heard Buffy whisper her name as she slowly kissed her way from those juicy lips, down to her neck… She was on top of Buffy, pressing their bodies as close together as she possibly could.

“You’re beautiful…”, she whispered when she slithered down to those perky breasts and wrapped her lips around Buffy’s erect nipple. Buffy moaned, she loved Faith’s lips and hands on her body. Her devilish wife knew how to wake it up and make it sing even when she didn’t think she’d have strength to really participate the way she usually would have.

She felt Faith’s fingers on her most private part and she wrapped her fingers in those brown locks and pulled her into a kiss.

“Mmmm, feeling better, honey?”, Faith asked lovingly as she started fingering slowly. Another moan confirmed it, but Buffy wasn’t in the mood to talk, she kissed her lips and neck passionately and cupped her breasts, which- in her humble opinion- were the most perfect in the whole wide world.

Faith’s skilled fingers picked up the pace and Buffy’s moans got louder and more passionate. She started trembling when Faith bent her fingers inside her and thrust harder, she wanted to make her scream. The Tease also known as Faith Lehane in some circles, pulled out when Buffy’s body started shaking harder…

“Don’t cum yet, babe.”, she growled and pulled Buffy up and placed her on her hands and knees. She missed that body and didn’t wanna stop fucking her. She knew Buffy could take it even if she still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent.

Buffy was feeling tingles all over, her arms that were holding her up were a bit shaky and she didn’t think she could hold that orgasm much longer. “Faith, please…”, she whispered, she knew that Faith loved to hear her beg sometimes…

“Just a second, honey.”, Faith said, while attaching a six-inch pink strap on. Buffy had picked that one, of course.

“Mmmm…”, Faith whispered when she looked at Buffy’s glistening pussy… She knew it was throbbing and dying to cum. She needed to kiss her wifey passionately once more, and then she spanked her ass, grabbed her hips and pushed the toy all the way at once.

“OHGODFAITH!”, Buffy screamed and squeezed the sheets beneath her. “I need to cum, pleaaaseee!”

It made Faith feel like she was the Queen of the World.

After a few more thrusts, Faith said “You may cum, baby.”

She didn’t have to say it twice, Buffy exploded all over the toy and screamed loudly. Faith bit into her shoulder, grabbed her breasts and squeezed, still unwilling to pull out. Juices ran down Buffy’s legs and Faith licked her lips slowly…

Breathing hard and fast, Buffy tried to move to lie down on her back, but Faith held her firmly in place. A question mark was hovering above Buffy’s head when she turned her head to look at Faith, who just grinned and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a whole minute and then Faith suddenly started fucking her again, so hard and fast it made her moan and scream loudly. Her body hadn’t recovered from the first orgasm and Buffy thought she might literally explode. Faith couldn’t even describe how amazing it felt… she didn’t wanna ever stop. If she stopped, Buffy would ask her questions about Kilgrave and she didn’t think she could survive seeing disappointment or judgement in those green eyes.

Aware that Buffy’s arms were trembling harder than ever, she pulled out… Another groan of frustration escaped Buffy, but Faith smiled and said “Ride me, gorgeous.”

Seeing Faith lying there, playing with her breasts and waiting for her turned Buffy on beyond belief, and she lowered herself onto the toy and started moving her hips slowly. Soon she started riding faster and harder, Faith’s moans were driving her crazy. Watching Buffy’s breasts bounce was hypnotizing, Faith couldn’t stop staring at them, so she pulled herself up and squeezed them hard…

Two women stared into each other’s eyes, lost in passion. Faith had cum while fucking Buffy, but she knew she’d reach one more orgasm soon. Buffy was sensitive now, and riding the strap on so fast made her head swim and her body quiver. Feeling naughty, Buffy pulled Faith’s arms above her head and held them in place tightly. She didn’t get to be the dominant one often, so she took an advantage of the situation.

“Buffy…”, Faith whimpered when Buffy pulled out. Her hands reached out to pull Buffy into a kiss, but the blonde growled “Don’t move”, as she slid down and dived in with her tongue so fast Faith gasped…

Her naughty wife knew how to eat her out. That wriggling little tongue kept dancing around, slithering and licking and sucking just the right places. Buffy held her legs on her shoulders and scratched into Faith’s thighs when she felt her wife tremble.

Every nerve in Faith’s body was on fire, Buffy’s tongue always worked miracles… She wished she could have Buffy in between her legs all damn day. It seemed that Buffy felt the similar way; when Faith’s juices erupted like lava from the volcano, she wouldn’t stop licking. She continued, even harder and faster than earlier, determined to lap up the last drop...

“B! OHYMFUCKINGODDDD!”, Faith moaned in surprise when she felt Buffy’s tongue move to her ass… The little devil licked hard and started pushing the tongue inside. She had never done that before, not like that, and Faith couldn’t even believe what her girl was doing. It was beyond hot and she called out Buffy’s name several times like it was a mantra.

Not wanting to make Faith’s pussy feel lonely, Buffy fingers found the clit and rubbed it slowly, teasingly… Faith’s body was shaking, Buffy’s fingers and tongue were too damn good. She wanted Buffy to keep licking and touching, but she couldn’t hold the orgasm in anymore. It hit her so hard the room started spinning, the ceiling and the floor seemed to be kissing too.

Buffy chuckled when Faith squealed- she couldn’t remember ever hearing her produce that sound, and she continued licking her juices greedily away… When she was done, Buffy licked her lips and lay down next to Faith, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

After ten minutes of cuddling, they got in the shower together and tried really hard to JUST shower. It was time to be good and go spend some time with their daughter.


End file.
